Truth, Dare, or Spin
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: What happens when some students get together for a game of Truth, Dare, or Spin? Well what happens is a whole bunch of hookups thats what! HG/DM NL/LL GW/BZ HP/CC. Whole bunch of other couples too. Didn't go too far into details. NOT CONTIUNING! Sorry!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter & Co.**

**A/N: I just wanted to write this to clear my head and then write more on my other stories.**

"You all are immature." Hermione stated to the group of students that had formed in the Room of Requirement.

"Mione, come and play with us please," pouted Ginny from her spot next to Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Yeah Hermione, have some fun once in a while." Cho Chang said with a friendly smile.

Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Cho, Lavender, Parvarti, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Hannah, Neville, Ernie, Luna, and Pansy all decided to play Truth, Dare, or Spin-the-Bottle in the Room of Requirement. Hermione decided she would come along just incase any of the Gryffindors got drunk and needed help getting back to their dormitories. It was a Saturday and on Saturdays, the curfew is midnight but it was already half past midnight.

"Granger is just too _scared _to play with _Slytherins."_ Draco said to Hermione with fake sympathy.

"Fine, I'll play." Hermione said as she got up and put her book down where she was sitting.

"Mione, come sit over here," motioned Lavender to Hermione. Hermione sat where Lavender moved to make room for her and George turned to his little brother and asked, "Truth, Dare, or Spin little bro?" The whole room was looking at Ron.

"Dare, I can do _anything _you want me to." Ron said his true Gryffindor speaking.

"I dare you to go to the Divination room, and put sex toys _everywhere, _paint the walls black though then do it, and leave the professor a note where everyone can see talking about _'how you loved last night' _and sign it '_your lover'._" George replied after about thirty seconds of torture.

"And to make sure you do it you have to let us see the memory when you get back, and if you don't do it, you have to announce to the Great Hall tomorrow that you _love _Snape no matter what." Fred said. Ron nodded his head and walked out of the room after looking both ways to make sure Filch or his new kitten -referred to as 'the beast'- was no where in sight.

"Okay let's keep going with the game until he comes back and shows us the memory." Fred said to the group.

"Mione, you want Truth, Dare, or take a chance and Spin?" Harry said after turning to face Hermione.

The whole room had gone suddenly quiet as if no one were there. _Bloody Hell, I even think that the mice and ghost are waiting for her reply, _Ginny thought while looking around the room with wide eyes.

Hermione started to weigh oust what the pros and cons were and what were the chances of her kissing someone she did not like, but before she thought too much Malfoy had to make a remark._ "_Like always the mudblood has to think over things. I bet not once in your life you ever just done something for the hell of it."

"And please inform me how would you know if I ever did something for the hell of it? Do you stalk me on the holidays? Watch my every move?" Hermione snapped back. "You know I was going to say Truth but now, I want to spin the bottle." Hermione said without hesitation surprisingly.

Hermione spun the bottle, and as wicked as fate is, it landed on Malfoy. "What Granger, scared of a real man and not some oaf like _your sweet Viktor_?" Draco said, batting his eyelashes in a lovesick-teenage-girl way.

"Who Malfoy, I don't see a _real man _around here." Ginny said, coming to Hermione's rescue even though she did not need it.

"Can it Weaselette, I can have your father fired in a snap of my fingers." Malfoy replied with his usual arrogant demeanor. Hermione had to struggle to keep the livid girl down and off Malfoy.

"As much as this hurts to say, Hermione would you just kiss the ferret before Ron gets back otherwise he would through a fit." Harry said to Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Fine," said Hermione in a huff and Lavender was conveniently sitting next to Malfoy so Hermione said, "Hey Lav, can you switch spots with me real quick?" Lavender nodded and switched spots with Hermione. "Now the minimum limit is ten seconds and the maximum is a minute." Blaise said to the Bookworm and Sex Symbol.

Hermione leaned forward, as did Draco, and ever so lightly their lips brushed. It was a quick peck at first but the kiss was getting pretty heated. "Is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here?" Pansy said to the girls and only Hannah, Luna, Ginny, and Cho replied because the others were busy staring at the two. _Where in Merlin's underpants did she learn how to do that? _Draco though, while Hermione was working wonders with her tongue.

"You guys it's been thirty seconds." Ginny said to the couple who were playing tonsil hockey. "No offence or anything Weasley, but I think that they are a little too busy to hear you right now." Blaise stated. Ginny and Blaise started arguing about god-knows-what while Luna and Neville started making out in a corner, as did Fred and Padma, and George and Parvarti.

"What in the Bloody Hell is going on here?" Ron said as he entered the room to see

Blaise and Ginny almost having sex on the table, Neville shagging Luna up on the wall in a corner, his brothers and the Patail Twins**(Did I spell it right?)** heavily snogging and switching partners every occasionally, Crabbe with Hannah doing god-knows-what, the same with Goyle and Pansy, Ernie and Theodore off in another corner, as Dean and Seamus. Ron had known Dean and Seamus were close but not _that _close. He spotted Lavender and thanked the gods that she was not eating anyone's face, and ran up to her and asked what in Davie Jones' Locker was going on.

"Well, when you left Hermione chose to spin the bottle and it landed on Malfoy and they had to kiss and well… the rest is a blur." Lavender said. By then the couples started clearing out. The first to go was Luna and Neville, quickly followed by Blaise and Ginny, Cho and Harry were next, then Crabbe and Hannah, and Goyle and Pansy, Ernie and Theodore had enough courtesy to stop snogging and say a proper goodbye. Fred, Padma, George, and Parvarti were next to go, Dean and Seamus had somehow managed to sneak out undetected or maybe they were in that bedroom off to the side of the large room. Hermione and Draco were the last to go. Ron felt very disgusted and over protective as Draco ran his hands down Hermione's sides and stopped at her ass, but curved them around and lifted her up, and she wrapped her long, tan legs around his tall and lean figure.

"Were they having an Orgy or something?" Ron asked eyes wide.

"No clue, but I feel left out." Lavender pouted.

"I love it when you pout." Ron said, looking at Lavender with sparkling blue eyes.

"I love that you love it when I pout." Lavender continued.

They went on until they got tired of talking and went to go find a deserted classroom. Hermione and Draco on the other hand… well, let's just put it this way; they were have a very… pleasurable time.

* * *

"Draco, if you don't stop teasing me I'll…" Hermione started, but the sentence just drifted off into the air filled with moans. "You'll what?" Draco asked her, amused that she would be threatening him in the state she was in. "I won't let you touch me for a month." Hermione resorted. That made Draco think he did not want any other man touching her, so if he did not satisfy her needs, then she would need somebody else to, and he could not have that.

With one quick thrust, he was inside of her. She arched her back and moaned his name. "So you're not a virgin?" Draco asked, angered and shocked. "No, I lost it to a muggle boy named Eric when I was sixteen." Hermione stated in an annoyed tone. It would seem as if he wasn't paying attention because he didn't respond and just kept thrusting into her until she screamed his name and clamped down on him, and he came with a un-Malfoy like grunt. After a few rounds, they went to bed and fell asleep with Hermione's bottom facing Malfoy and his arms wound tight around her.

**A/N: Well, how do you like it?** **I just needed to write it to clear my head. My mom has been hogging the computer and I still have not gotten my laptop yet so, I hope that I will get it soon so I can write more. Remember to review! P.S. If you want to know who the couples are, they are, Luna Neville, Blaise Ginny, Draco Hermione, Ron Lavender, Cho Harry, Dean Seamus, Fred Padma, George Parvarti, Crabbe Hannah, Goyle Pansy, Ernie Theodore. In addition, Cho is in Harry's year.**


End file.
